In many applications a plurality of different devices are used to perform different functions of the same process. In most of these types of applications it is extremely inefficient and difficult to provide each of the different devices on a separate chip and then couple the chips and the various functions together. Integration to incorporate different circuits on a common chip has been known for a long time but in all known instances each circuit uses substantially the same type of components and they are simply integrated into a common chip. This is possible because the various components can be manufactured using common steps, methods, or processes. Thus, for example, integrating n-type and p-type transistors on a common chip has been known for a long time.
Many completely different types of devices are used in some extensive processes and these completely different types of devices have, by necessity, been fabricated on separate chips and then integrated by either joining the separate chips (e.g. chip bonding) and interconnecting the devices and circuits, or simply interconnected by off-chip circuits.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved multiple different rare earth devices integrated on a common chip.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide circuits or complex processes incorporating multiple different rare earth devices integrated on a common chip.